


[podfic] The Trading Chain

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Values, Favors, Gen, Lipstick, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Yeah.Thanks.Just what I need. Black lipstick."





	[podfic] The Trading Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trading Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099640) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Values, Robins Being Robins, Favors, Lipstick, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:15:05

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(DCU\)%20_The%20Trading%20Chain_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0402.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
